The objectives of the project include the development of computer programs to recognize, categorize and compare banding patterns of polytene chromosomes. The machine decisions will be monitored and corrected as needed by the cytogeneticist. When the machine is not able to make a decision, it will be made by the cytogeneticist from the graphics terminal via keyboard or light pen command. Progress to date is approximately on schedule, with system software coding and needed hardware additions nearing completion. Pattern recognition coding is the thrust of the next year on the project.